Now What?
by BrackishLine
Summary: Fluffy, GonXKillua, Killua POV one-shot. "In all of the novels he's read, people realize that they're in love because of some great act of kindness, some earth shattering kiss, a huge tragedy, or a spark of sexual tension; Killua realized that it never actually happens that way."


In all of the novels he's read, people realize that they're in love because of some great act of kindness, some earth shattering kiss, a huge tragedy, or a spark of sexual tension; Killua realized that it never actually happens that way.

* * *

Gon had been telling him that he loved him at random intervals throughout their travels. The first time was half-way through the Hunter Exam, a few hours after stepping foot onto the blimp that would take then away from the frustration of cooking food they didn't understand. He said it with absolute nonchalance, like he was talking about the weather, and it gave Killua pause.

Gon also said it to Leorio and Kuripica, he noted, which made him feel both better and worse about the situation. He stated it every time he got off of the phone with his long term friends, and often when he was feeling excited about seeing them after a long absence. Killua was the jealous type, even if he was unsure about what he was jealous of.

* * *

The first time that Gon kissed him on the cheek was shortly after they entered the Heavens Arena. It had been a stressful day already, but they had finally been able to get some promising results from their Nen training, so they felt accomplished. As they made their way towards their lodgings, leaning on each other and laughing, Gon tightened the grip on his friends waist and pressed his lips to the side of his head, just before his ear.

Again, the seasoned assassin (who could kill without hesitation) paused mid-step, a small falter, before he continued on beside his friend. Gon made it seem like the most natural situation in the world and, though Killua had little interaction with people his own age, he didn't quite think that it was as normal as Gon treated it. Then again, when was anything involving the black haired boy normal?

* * *

In the following months, Gon littered his life with goodnight kisses and 'I love you' whispers, which Killua either ignored, or blushed and played off. If Gon minded the lack of reciprocation he didn't show it, which bothered Killua more than the acts themselves. If Gon wasn't doing it for reciprocation, what was the point? Why do it?

* * *

It was several months into their pursuit of what Killua silently called "The Damn Fucking Videogame" that it became clear. They were standing in a shop, Gon touching everything around him, wanting to absorb the feeling of every hand-made local item, brows furrowed in concentration, and the thought came to him; "I love him." It didn't hit him like a freight train (like those damn romance movies described) but rather settled around him like a warm fog. It wasn't falling in love, he knew, but something clicking into place in the pit of his stomach that had been rolling around for an indefinite amount of time.

Gon felt his eyes on him and looked up, wide eyes curious but happy, and Killua just kept looking. Gon gave him a smile and said that if he was bored he could have said so, that they could have left the shop whenever he wanted. Killua didn't even catch the name of the place before he was pulled down the street to the sweet shop he loved, Gon chattering good-naturedly to make up for his silence.

That night, when Gon curled up next to him in the crisp, cool bed and mumbled his usual three-word reminder, Killua said it back. Gons eyes widened a bit, and he smiled a bit brighter, but then he simply yawned and fell asleep as usual.

* * *

Killua thought at that moment that something should change. The universe should reward or punish his emotions, something should shift in the balance of things, or at least the next day should seem more sunny… But nothing did. At that point, the only real change that was brought on by his revelation was the aversion he developed towards movies and literature, which he deemed unrealistic and frustrating. Gon didn't seem to mind.

When he sat awake and thought about it, it seemed to make a lot of sense. He remembered the time that Gon came to find him at his house. He remembered the victories in the Heavens Arena. He remembered the triumphs fighting in York Shin, and beating Spiders. All of these were moments that it felt his whole life had led up to. If he was a director, he would cue the music, let the plot settle for a few moments, and then flash a card stating that it was the end. Happily ever after.

But real life didn't work that way.

After every great victory that they worked and built up to, they were left with a hollow, 'now what' emotion that settled in their bellies. There was no rising and falling action. There didn't exist a 'final battle' that was choreographed and tied up loose ends. He thought these things, and he realized that the romance novels had lied about the climax, the kiss in the rain, and the quirky but affectionate relationship shared between the two protagonists.

* * *

As they appreciate the festivities around them, they grin and smile and wave. They have beaten the game, and grown as people. Bisky (the old hag, she has a tear in her eye) beams, obviously proud of the effort it took them to get to this point.

They should be sore, and should be exhausted beyond reason, but their adrenaline and disbelief at achieving this feat (not that they ever doubted themselves, obviously) keeps them on their toes. He runs his fingers through his silver hair, and catches Gons eye. They share a smile, communicating in a way that only two people can after years of practice and constant companionship. That look can only mean one thing;

"Now what?"

* * *

_AN: This is my first real fanfiction ever (that wasn't a prompt or trade) so I'd love any kind of feedback. I was tempted to go farther into the 'future' with the plot, but after Greed Island comes the Chimera Ant arc and all of what that entails. In order to keep this fluffy, I ended it where I did. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
